Miedo
by yessifer cullen hale
Summary: ¿Podrán dos almas oscuras encontrar el camino a la luz? Una mujer obligada por él a una vida donde sin saber que el mismo que la condena la liberará.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio:**

-Edward, amor, ¿qué trabajo es?- volvía Esme a preguntarle a su pequeño y único hijo mientras éste le daba el biberon a Elizabeth, su pequeña de 4 meses.

-Ya te lo dije mamá, es con Emmett- le dijo éste no queriendo verla, porque su madre estaría molesta o peor, desilusionada, si supiera que éstos meses había estado repartiendo drogas por toda Florida-. Mañana cuando venga podemos llevarla por ese juguete que el doctor dice que es bueno para su edad. Ahora ten a mi tesoro, mamá, debo irme- la abuela, con una sonrisa y con algo de miedo, cogió a la bebé y la arrulló para darle calor.

-Edward, te amo. Hijo, que Dios te bendíga y cuídate. Es que...

-Mamá, no empieces, ¿Si? Despídeme de papá- besó la pequeña cabeza de su hija y salió. Emmett ya lo estaba esperando.

-¡Ey, viejo! ¿Qué tal todo?

-Igual, Emmett, igual. Vámonos- lo que el chico no sabía es que esa noche su trabajo no sería tan fácil, ya que en una caterra adjunta, en el valle, dos hombres armados se disponían a terminar con la vida de C.S.

Hubieron tiron y Edward se lanzó dentro del mercedes negro, donde estaba su jefe y se lanzó sobre alguien, no tanto para salvar a alguien, si no a él mismo. Ese día comenzaba su verdadera vida dentro de los C.S, pues él salvó la vida del capo.

En otra parte de Estado Unidos, una niña de 12 años, veía la televisón en su pequeña casa hasta que sonó la puerta. Ambas, madre e hija sabían quien era. Bella comenzó a llorar mientras su madre la mandaba a la cocina.

-No abras, mamá, por favor, ¡me dá miedo!- rogaba llorando.

-Shh, nena, sabes que no le gusta esperar- la pequeña se escondió en el horno de la cocina. Tan flaca como era, cabía a la perfección y desde allí pudo ver como el supuesto hombre de Dios, ese que decía los domingos que Dios odiaba a los pecadores, golpeaba a su madre y la violaba hasta dejarla en una postura extraña. El miedo corría por su cuerpo mientras se mordía su pequeño labio inferior para no gritar. Su mamá nunca dejaba que el padre Phil la viera. Después de mucho tiempo abrió sus ojos y el sol entraba por las ventanas. No vio al padre y salió del horno.

-Mamá- comenzó a llamar a la nada, porque su interior le decía que su mamá ya no la oía. Y ahí estaba su mamá en el sofá, donde anoche veían la televisón, sin ropa, con los dos lados de su cara golpeados, sus labios rotos y su mirada vacía-. Mamá, por favor, mamá- se dejó caer y sin saber cuanto tiempo lloró; pero Renée Swan estaba muerta.

Todo pasa por igual bajo el sol, el sabío o al impío por igual a culpable y al inocente les pasará en cualquier momento.

Una misma noche, dos familias, al menos las dos que ésta historia conoce, comenzaron a vivir sintiendo miedo.

Un hombre teme equivocarse y que su hija y su familia paguen.

Una niña teme que la violen y la maten.

¿Podrá alguien salvarlos o ellos mismos serán su salvación?

**Hola, chicas, aquí os dejo ésta nueva historia. ¿Qué os a parecido? Esperamos vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones.**

**Escritora: Yessifer Cullen Hale.**

**Beta: Eli Music Love.**

**Besitos =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Miedo**

Había pasado tiempo; Isabella lo sabía. Llevaba cas días encerrada en éste cuarto desde que ese hombrre, el fulano lobo la trajera desde el orfanato en Baltimore hasta Colorado, siempre escondida, siempre de noche. Había otras chicas con ella, chicas que a juzgar por su aspecto, Isabella sabía que eran jovenes como ella.

Miró por la única ventana que había en ese logrube lugar y vio el cielo de color azul intenso.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó una rubia de ojos azul cielo. Tenía el labio partido y moratones en sus brazos. Bella suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Las demás no la hablaban.

-El cielo- dijo la morena.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no es igual que ayer?- la rubia hablaba con dureza. Sus palabras estaban teñidas de amargura.

-Sí, el cielo nunca cambia- volvieron todas a sumirse en el silencio.

Pasado un tiempo, ellas no sabían, tal vez horas, Bella y Rosalie, la rubia, estaban casi dormidas. Habían llegado a Baltimore.

Bella no conocía la triste historia de Rosalie porque ella estaba metida en su propia tristeza. Vio a su madre moriri siendo violada como tantas veces. El cura, Phil, lo había hecho, solo que esa vez se pasó y mató a su madre, quien se entregaba voluntaria a que la maltratasen y violaran para evitar que el viejo decrépito de Phil pusiera una mano a Isabella. Esa noche Bella se quedó con el cuerpo frío, desnudo y axfisiado de su madre hasta qu llegó servicios sociales. El oficial Clearwater trató de que Bella fuera enviada al centro espiritual de su esposaSue, ubicado al norte de Baltimore, donde ella estaría allí hasta que acabara sus cursos y consiguiera un trabajo, pero el oficial Vulturi la hizo ir al orfanato "La mano de Dios". Vaya ironia; Dios no existia en ese lugar donde el cura Phil había matado a su madre. Bella llegó a un punto donde se cuestionaba si dicho Dios existía, pues no impidió que su madre muriera a manos de alguien que era un representante de él cada domingo por la mañana. Ese ser que la vendió junto con las monjas Al Lobo. Ella había sufrido, pero giró sus ojos marrones y se fijó en la rubia. Sus ojos azules opacos ocultaban un dolor diferente a otros y las demás chicas. Entre todas hacían ocho chicas traídas de Baltimore. Las habían hecho bañarse y las pesaron. No pasaban hambre.

Hacía horas que se habían llevado a Mia. Según oyó ella hablar a los hombres de trajes negros y Al Lobo, ellas eran lo mejor del mes. Isabella no era tonta, ella suponia que las iban a prostituir.

La puerta se abrió y Bella vio al hombre alto de ojos verdes aparecer en la puerta.

-¡Isabella- gritó-, Rosalie, Jane!- como ninguna hizo nada el hombre suspiró y dijo-. O salen por su pie o yo mismo las saco- enseguida todas se levantaron y siguieron al hombre. Subieron unas escaleras hasta un cuarto con una puerta hermosa de madera pintada de blanco. Entraron y todo estaba en orden. Había una cama de tamaño señorial; una con cobertor verde agua con bordados de flores rojas y amarillas. Al lado derecho de ésta había una cómoda con varios cajones en madera oscuro, una pequeña lámpara blanca y un cajón acolchado, mullido de color verde. A los pies de ésta la otra cama estaba vestida con un cobertor amarillo pálido liso sin relieves. También otra cómoda y cajón acolchado de color amarillo. Los pisos tenían una alfombra color beige claro; las paredes estaban en dos tonos de verde y amarillo claro. No habían ventanas, y había dos puertas blancas. El hombre abrió una.

-Este es el baño, y esta otra el closet- el baño era muy básico. Todo blanco, paredes blancas de cerámica, un inodoro blanco, una ducha corriente que era separada de inodoro por un vidrio transparente, un gran espejo con dos lavamanos, y había productos de limpieza e higiene-. En este cuarto se quedará Jane. Mia será tu compañera- se giró a la susodicha, quien estaba junto a Bella y Rosalie paradas en medio de la habitación. La chica de ojos negros y piel trigueña asintió-. Te quedarás aquí hasta que la Sra Heidi venga a verte- Bella notó que su voz era aterciopelada, pero mecánica. Hablaba y evitaba verlas. Iba vestido en un traje azul oscuro como el cielo antes del amanecer, camisa blanca y corbata igual de oscura que el traje. Su cabello iba en varias direcciones y sus ojos verdes eran impresionantes. A Bella no le parecía tan mayor, era como mucho de 26 o 28 años. Tampoco le parecía que fuese malo, pero reflexionó que si una persona trabajaba con alguien la había comprado y portaba un arma, a juzgar por lo que Bella recordaba de hablar con Isaac, el hijo de su tía Emma, ese era sin dudas un Baby Glock. Ella no sabía mucho de ellas, pero a él le fascinaban y su tío Bart le enseñó a usarlas. Le dijo que no por ser mujer debía ser indefensa, que algún día la necesitaria si Charles Swan regresaba. Bella nunca entendió y Renée dejó de llevarla. Contaba los días para ir, pero su madre dijo que no irían. A veces, cuando su madre dormía, Bella intentaba usar el teléfono y llamarlos, pero después que dejaron Forks jamás volvieron. Su madre siempre estaba asustada. Confió en quien menos debía. El hombre se dio cuenta que ella veía su arma y la ocultó-. Ustedes siganme, las llevaré a su habitación- ambas asintieron.

Edward ocultó mejor su arma antes de enfilar camino hacia el hala de bailarianas de la caasa del Lobo. Había especificado que las chicas Isabella y Rosalie estuvieran bajo la tutela y entrenamiento de Tanya y Senna. Él y Jasper serian los encargados de llevar informes detallados "Al Lobo". Caminó a prisa, tenía que llamar a su madre a ver como seguía. Entró al cuarto color violeta con blanco. Las chicas lo veían, era más grande que el de las otras dos. "Las bailarinas" tenían mayor rango que las que iban a ser prostituidas. Edward se giró y observó a Isabella. Era una chica hermosa, comprendia el afán del Lobo por tenerla, pero cada vez que la veía desde hacía cinco días, su estómago se revolvía cuando ella fijaba sus marrones ojos en él. Era como si ella supiera quien era él. Les mostró su habitación.

-Estarán aquí hasta que Tanya, Senna, Jasper o yo vengamos a buscarlas- se paró en la puerta y les repitió el mismo discurso de siempre-. Si valoran la comodidad no tendrán problemas en no salir a menos que se les indique- salió de allí y se fue a su propia habitación.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, seguro que el gran salón, ubicado a doscientos metros de la casa de seguridad, estaría listo para el show de las veteranas. Ya sus 24 años, Edward había tenido suficiente de ese show. El Lobo lo dejaba tener la chica que él quisiera una noche, pero siempre se había acostado con Tanya. Esa mujer estaba aquí por voluntad propia, no como esas chicas que ellos obligaban a aceptar a ésta vida. No se enorgullecía de lo que hacía. Sabía que de existir el cielo él jamás entraría, pues estas chicas eran vendidas cada noche a hombres diferentes. Para que se quedaran eran drogadas poco a poco hasta hacerlas adictas. Eso a él le parecia mal, pero era su trabajo, así como otros eran doctores él era mafioso. Pertenecía a los "C.S" y estaba condenado. Ya sabía que su alama estaba oscura y teñida de sangre. A él ya no le bastaba decirse que lo hacía por la saluz de Elisabeth, su hija, la que tuvo a los 16 y que hoy en día tenía 8 años, y sufría de una enferdad congénita llamada emofilia; la cuela, nunca había caminado, ni corrido. Él era un simple niño cuando la tuvo y Zafrina, su, en ese tiempo, novia, cuando vio que la niña estaba enferma se largó. Él trató de buscar empleo, trató de ser mejor, pero nadie le echaba una mano, hasta que Emmett le habló del Lobo, que trabajaba para el empresario "C.S". Edward empezó solo como recadero hasta que un día salvó al mismísimo "C.S" de unos hombres armados. Entonces Edward, a sus 19 años ya era la mano derecha del Lobo. Se repetia que era por su hija, que cuando tuviera el dinero suficiente se iría, pero una vez dentro es inútil intentar salir. Él sabía que o se suicidaba o lo mataban.

Se quitó la camisa y la tiró en el mueble negro de su cuarto. La pistola, su "baby glokc" la puso encima de su cama, a su lado, como era regla. Mañana usaría otra, usaría su "magnun 357", la "glokc" estaba teniendo problemas con el gatillo, se trababa y el retroceso se encasquillaba. Tal vez podía dale un vistazo.

Cerró los ojos y dos enomes ojos marrones aparecieron en sus ojos.

"Isabella..." Su nombre se colaba en su mente.

Se levantó y se sirvió un "bourboom", la bebida le quemó. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de la casa de sus padres que estaban viviendo escondidos en Chicago. Él tuvo esa idea cuando la familia de Jared murió el día que éste se negó a matar a Claire. La chica había estado floja en el baile, entonces la comenzarona prostituir, pero Jared se enfureció. La cuidaba más de la cuenta y enamoramiento fue visto por El Lobo, que decidió que éste la matara y como se negó, tanto él, como la chica, recibieron disparos en sus frentes. Recordaba las palabras de Black: "Las putas son mías, se las presto, pero siguen siendo mías". A raíz de eso, él y Jasper consiguieron pasaportes e identificaciones falsas para sus familiares y los escondieron. Le dolia no ver a Elisabeth, pero más le dolería que algo le pasara.

El cobrizo dejó de lado sus pensamientos cuadno la voz de su madre llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Hijo!- dijo la mujer en Chicago-, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, madre- "dentro de lo que cabe" pensó-. ¿Ustedes, Eli, cómo están?

Hablaron por mucho rato, hasta que su hija se puso al teléfono.

-¡Papi!- él, un hombre que había matado a sangre fría, peleado con otros cuerpo a cuerpo, la mano derecha de los dos hombres más pudientes y mafiosos de todo Colorado y Estados Unidos, se le aguaban los ojos cada vez que su hija le decía papi-, ¿cuándo vendrás?

-No lo sé, nena, pronto. ¿Cómo estás, cómo te has sentido?

-Me siento igual que siempre. Tengo una amiga, se llama Stephanie. Ella juega al fútbol y la abu Esme me llevó a verla el otr día. Yo..., papi, quisiera jugar.

-Oh, preciosa, no estés triste- maldecía cada vez que su hija quería hacer cosas normales; porque ella estaba confinada a una silla de ruedas. No había cura, no había operación, solo había que cuidar su salud muy bien-. Cuando vaya te llevaré un regalo. Dime, ¿qué quieres?

-Quiero un juego de té. La abu dice que ya tengo uno, pero éste es de plástico, papi- él sonrió-. Quiero uno de cerámica.

-Te lo llevaré. Cuenta los días, amor. En 30 días papi irá- odiaba tener que mentirle a su hija, pero no tenía opción; no podía ir aún a verla.

Después de besos lanzados, Edward se acostó sin camisa, con las manos debajo de la almohada tocando la pistola.

Algo suave comenzó a subir por su estómago. Enseguida empuñó el arma sin abrir los ojos. Suavemente sacó sus manos de debajo de la amohada, y con una tomó el cuello de quién estaba encima de él y con la otra apuntó la frente de la mujer semi desnuda que tenía encima.

-¡Edward!- gritó la mujer asustada sin moverse. Éste la soltó bruscamente y se puso de pie sin soltar el arma-. ¿Que pasa amor?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ignoró sus estúpidas palabras con apelativos cariñosos. La mujer se acercó y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué crees, Eddy? Vengo a que me folles tan duro que me hagas correrme. ¿A que más vendría?- él se fijó en ella. Era una mujer linda con un gran cuerpo y una gran adicción a la cocaína. Vio sus ojos dilatados y supo que no era por la excitación, era por la droga que cada día esnifaba más y más.

-Hoy, no- dijo y abrió la puerta. Ella se acercó a él en un intento de ser sexi y se arrodilló para desabrocharle el pantalón, pero Edward hizo que su apodo valiera esa noche; como un puma, se hizo a un lado y tomó a Tanya del cabello y la sacó de su habitación-. ¡Mientras que estés drogada, no!- gritó.

-Eddy, no me rechaces- Edward, cansado como estaba, lanzó un tiro al aire. Muchas cabezas se asomaron y él gritó.

-¡A dormir todos, todos a sus cuartos, carajo!- luego miró a Tanya en el piso arrodillada frente a él y la tomó por el pelo. Total, a ella le gustaba así-. Vete de una vez. Busca a otro que te joda esta noche, Tanya, ya no quiero cogerte, ¿entendido?- sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no quería coger. Estaba arto de Tanya, arto de todo. Cuando Tanya se soltó de su agarre echó a correr.

Demetri llegó hasta él.

-¿Qué pasó, hermano?

-¡Una puta, eso pasa, que no entiende que no quiero ni su boca ni su coña en mi polla!- sin decir más, entró en su cuarto y echó el pestillo a la puerta. Mañana sería otro día en el infierno de los "C.S".

**Hola! Aquí os dejo esta el primer capítulo de la nueva historia de Yessi XD Espero que os haya gustado y dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


End file.
